


Master and Apprentice

by sqbr



Series: Urthemiel [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Awakening, Fanart, Fancomic, Humour, M/M, Transcribed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-30
Updated: 2010-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-09 19:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqbr/pseuds/sqbr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dane always saw Anders as a bit of a role model, especially with the whole "escaping" thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Master and Apprentice

**Author's Note:**

> [Crossposted to DeviantArt](http://sqbr.deviantart.com/art/DAO-Master-and-Apprentice-165888720)

Transcipt:  
Panel 1:(Kinloch Hold Circle Tower, 9:22 Dragon)  
A 13 year old Dane swoons over an 18 year old Anders

Panel 2:(Vigil's Keep, nine years later)

Dane:And then he's all 'I have unfinished business in Antiva' and I haven't heard from the man in months. Meanwhile I have to come here and be warden commander...

Mhairi: Maker, kill me now

Panel 3:  
Beat as Dane and Mhairi encounter an apostate (Anders) and a bunch of dead Templars.

Panel 4:

Dane (gleefully): ANDERS!!

Panel 6:

Mhairi: Uh..darkspawn?

Anders (being hugged): ...breathing would also be nice

Panel 5: (One month later)

Dane: Huh. I could have sworn you said you didn't like men

Anders (squishing Nathaniel, who looks a bit embarrassed): Not as a rule, but who could resist those cheekbones?

Dane: ...ok, fair point

Panel 6: (Three months later)

Dane's letter: Dear Anders, have gone to Antiva to track down my stupid boyfriend. Will not be coming back, novelty  
of being arl has entirely worn off. Have told varel to put you in charge, hope you enjoy the job as much as I did.  
All my love, Dane

Anders: This is totally payback for that time I put itching powder in his cap when he was an apprentice

Nathaniel (still reading): P.S., this is totally payback for that time you put itching powder in my cap when I was an apprentice

**Author's Note:**

> It struck me that Anders combines Morrigan's "Screw the Chantry" apostacy with Zevran's skeezy blonde charm and thus Dane would be utterly smitten :)
> 
> I don't think Dane was literally Anders' apprentice, he would have just seen him as a major role model.
> 
> Used [this texture](http://sqbr.deviantart.com/favourites/#/d1ehhew).


End file.
